Let Me
by Kinoshi
Summary: AU, eventually 1x2. He works for a secret government organization. He is a teenager with undicovered physic abilities, but someone wants him dead. Darkness leads to Light, Lust leads to Love. Do we have the power to protect what we hold dear?
1. Prologue

AU, yaoi, 1x2, evil Treize  
  
* I don't know how graphic this will get, so let's just rate it PG-13 for now.*  
Let Me.  
  
By Kinoshi  
  
***Prologue***  
"He's here." said a slow voice. "I can sense it."  
  
"The readouts support this. We have tracked his power to somewhere in downtown Chicago."  
  
"Has his power awakened yet?"  
  
"No. They are still dormant. I doubt if he even knows they exist yet, soon he will." The words were said steadily, yet there was an undertone of fear. Dr. Jasecks didn't want to be there. Alone in this dark office with only a man he could never feel at ease around. He had been working for the OZ Corporation for a few months now, doing research and designing weapon prototypes. He didn't know exactly what kind of "business" OZ was involved in, and he never felt the urge to ask. His employer had made it quite clear that he was to ask no questions, so he asked none.  
  
"Then we must get rid of him quickly before he reached his full capabilities. I will not take the chance that he will disrupt our plans. If he does, it will be the end for us."  
  
There was a long silence before the nervous doctor spoke again. "What do you want me to do sir?"  
  
"Send out the Squad to this area. Have them locate him as soon as possible then I want him eliminated. No mistakes."  
  
"Yes, Sir. I shall inform the immediately." The doctor turned to leave when the other man spoke again, rising from his chair and entering the dim light.  
  
"Jasecks, one more thing. Have you finished your design for the Meior Beam?"  
  
"Yes, I have gotten rid of all the bugs in the system, and we finished all other testing procedures."  
  
"It's ready to use then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Jasecks took one look at the man's face and was immediately overcome with fear. He turned and began to run to the door when a loud crack echoed throughout the dark office. Jasecks, a single hole appearing on his head, managed to utter only one word before he slumped to the ground.  
  
"Treize."  
  
Treize looked down the barrel of his still smoking barrel, smirking a bit. That was one more liability gone. As he went to replace the gun into his shoulder holster, he saw that the good doctor's blood and gotten on his coat sleeve. Gazing at it, he reached his hand over, lightly drawing his long fingers though the warm liquid. Bringing his hand to his lips, he licked his fingertips clean, eyes flashing at the sweet taste.  
  
"Soon, my little one.Soon it will be your blood I taste, and how I shall revel in it." He stepped over the dead man's body and entered the hallway, a grin playing about his blood painted lips. "Your end is coming.Duo Maxwell!"  
  
So caught up was he in his image of the young boy lying in a pool of blood that he failed to notice the tiny video device attached to one of the window panes in his office, the record light still flashing. Nor did he see the hand that snatched it from its perch, and then escape with it into to the foggy night.  
  
TBC  
  
/AN/ What do you think so far of my first fic? Please R&R! Please don't hurt me for using Treize as the villain, I like him, I really do, it's just that he physically fist my image of the evil guy. Gomen! 


	2. One Discovered, One Devised

** Gundam Wing is MINE! In my own evil world anyways. Can you make it my birthday present?**  
  
No real warnings for this one. Just more setting up the plot. . .  
  
Chapter 1- One Discovered, One Devised  
  
--CWS- Council for World Security HQ- Undisclosed Location-  
  
The steady beating of heavy boots echoed throughout the bare white hallways. Those who were leaning against the walls, chatting amicably with co-workers over a cup of instant coffee immediately set about busying themselves as they saw who was coming near. One woman was so startled by the figure's presence that her cumbersome folder of papers tumbled to the ground, spilling everywhere. The deep cobalt eyes that peeked out from underneath the black face mask, so void of light, made even the men dressed in full combat gear, carrying scars of many battles, stare at the floor.  
  
The dark figure walked to the end of the hallway without so much as a sideways glance. He went right up to the two gundanium enforced doors marked with the CWS insignia- a globe within two green and red circles- and stopped on a red square marked on the floor.  
  
"State ID code and password," spoke the computer screen above the door.  
  
"Code 3612W2478G, password Kuro Kaze," responded the voice, slightly muffled by the mask.  
  
"Please remove facial covering for visual scan."  
  
The figure's gloved hand reached out and pulled off the mask, causing his unruly brown hair to be further messed up. He then tilted his head up to the plasma screen, allowing a green light to make a few sweeps over his face. Satisfied, the light disappeared and the computerized voice spoke again.  
  
"ID confirmed. Code, password, and visual scan: clear. Major Heero Yuy, CWS Task Force, Special Units. Access Granted."  
  
The heavy doors then slowly parted with a mechanical creak, and the Major walked through the opening, the portal closing behind him upon entry.  
  
Heero walked up to the large mahogany desk in front of him and cleared his throat loudly, getting the receptionist's attention.  
  
"Report to Lady Une that I have returned. Have someone deliver this to her immediately." He tossed the woman the video surveillance from Treize's mansion he held in his hand before turning on his heel and heading to his quarters, not noticing the appreciative glance the receptionist gave his retreating backside.  
Heero pressed his palm onto the screen outside his room, waiting for the familiar beep to sound and the doors to slide open. The room was sparsely furnished: only a bed, chair, and a desk with a laptop sitting on it as furniture, and a door leading to a small bathroom and another to a closet holding Heero's many uniforms. There was no color on the walls, no touch of personality everywhere, just cold, military grade furnishings. Heero made no note of just how barren his room was; it looked the same as when he first came to CWS all those years ago. He removed his black mission gear and utility belt, and sat at his desk and booting up his laptop. Entering his password and typing up his mission report, slim fingers never stopping, Heero's eyes never left the screen.  
  
A short while later, the speaker in his room crackled to life. CWS officials and soldiers were on call 24 hours a day, seven days a week.  
  
"Major Yuy, Lady Une wants to see you in the Data Com room immediately."  
  
"Acknowledged," replied Heero in a robotic voice. He typed a few more thing son his computer before sending his report to his superiors, then he stood and grabbed one of his uniform jackets, shrugging it on and heading for the room where Une was waiting.  
  
--Data Communication and Interpretation, Sub Floor 26-  
  
Heero pushed open the double glass doors, quickly scanning the room for his superior officer. He spotted her talking to one of the scientists. He walked over and saluted her, waiting for her nod before settling himself in front of one of the monitors. Une pushed a button on a panel before speaking.  
  
"Your video has some very interesting things in it. . . Major Yuy." A picture of an old man appeared on the wall screen. "This is Doctor Gary Jasecks. Worked fort the British Army developing weapons after World War Two. He then joined an American company where he designed new weapon prototypes and conducted experiments on the human brain and those with superior psychic abilities. He disappeared 4 months ago, his apartment found broken into and wrecked. We found out that OZ was behind his abduction, and they put him to work for them. As you saw, they were also behind his death as well. From the footage you recorded at Treize's mansion, we discovered that Treize had Jasecks working on something he called the 'Meior Beam'. Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" At Heero's brief shaking of his head, Une continued. "None of our previous investigations on OZ make note of him ever mentioning such a name. I believe that this is Treize's little pet project, one that OZ is not aware of. He also mentioned naother name."  
  
Here Une fastfowarded through the video until she reached the point after Treize shot Jasecks. Everyone present in the room watched in disgusted horror as Treize "cleaned" his jacket before mentioned the name of which Une spoke.  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
Here Une stopped the tape.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. As soon as we watched this footage, we ran this name through our database. As of yet, we haven't received any hits. Yuy, you're my best. I'm putting you on this case. I want you to figure out what Treize is planning and, if necessary, stop him. He seems very adamant about finding this Maxwell person so you are also to find him, and protect him. Keep him in the dark about any details you may discover. I authorize you to use any and all means necessary."  
  
Heero was left to ponder this information before Une spoke again. "Your computer and tracking skills are better than any of the idiots' I have working here. Find Maxwell, I want a full dossier on him on my desk tomorrow, and then you are to report to me for further instructions. You are dismissed"  
  
Heero responded with a quick salute, then turned and left the room, his mind already planning his search process. Lady Une watched him go, not missing any of the admiring glances being sent Heero's way from both women and. . . men? (she was going to have to have a little talk with Jeff) alike. The Major was young, only 18, and he had been trained since he was old enough to walk. The results of his hard and disciplined life showed in his body, hard planes of muscle strengthened and defined over time. His dark green CWS uniform, modest on a coat hanger, fitted to his sturdy frame, encasing his strong arms then smoothly disappeared into his tight black pants.  
  
Not wanting their drool to ruin the equipment, Une quickly barked an order, sending everyone reeling from their fantasy worlds and back into reality. Now for a little chat with Jeff.  
  
TBC  
  
/AN/ Whew, I wrote this chapter on my March Break while resting in the chalet after a hard day of skiing. What do you guys think so far? I am really getting excited about this story, have many plans for it! If anyone is thinking it LADY UNE IS NOT LUSTING OVER HEERO!! (Just in case you were down in the gutter thinking-wise.) That would make an interesting omake though. . . Hee Hee Hee. The possibilities! 


	3. Omake!

//AN// I don't know if this really qualifies as an Omake, but that's what I am going to call it. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful new BETA Yoru Uta. She did an amazing job, and I pity her since she will be the first to be exposed to the inner workings of my mind.  
  
I have raised the rating to R, because I feel that the story will become more graphic and stuff. I am also doing to motivate myself to write a "citrus-y" part to this. Do you guys think I should? Anyways, thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
******OMAKE!!!!! ******  
  
- CWS Cafeteria- Sub-Floor 05-  
  
Taking a break from his eighth hour of hunching over his precious laptop, Heero decided to make a short trip to the land of stale macaroni, filmy Jell-O, and lunchmeats that were 98% and 2% laboratory experiment waste. You would think that a top-secret government organization with the most advanced technical equipment in the world would have a better food supply. Think again.  
  
Grabbing a brown plastic tray from the pile, Heero slowly walked through the short line-up. Looking in quiet acceptance of the radioactive waste that lay before him, he paused every so often to take an item and place it on his tray.} A normal human wouldn't have been able to live off this food for more than a week, but Heero had been there for years, so his body was immune to its effects. Other employees escaped to the surface and crowded the nearby McDonald's in order to survive. As a result of this, the cafeteria was often empty.  
  
He sat in his usual seat, facing the door so that he could survey everyone who entered. As normal, nothing suspicious, so he began to eat his sludge in silence. Several moments later, he felt someone watching him. Looking up, he saw nothing. A few people in line for food, two women chatting over wilting salads, and someone reading a newspaper from- Heero's eagle eyes noticed- 2 days ago? They must have not been out of a lab for a few days. Ignoring the raised hairs on the back of his neck, Heero resumed eating, but soon he felt it again. A tingling, Spider sense, "who-the-hell-is- watching-me" kind of feeling. Annoyed he glanced up. All was the same; line, women, salad, and the person reading the-wait. Did the newspaper move? Weren't they a few tables back a moment ago? Suspicious, Heero watched as the newspaper holding person slowly got up, and began to tiptoe around the tables coming nearer to Heero. He snapped his head up, and just as he fixed his glance on the paper, the figure flew into a nearby seat, attempting to look normal.  
  
Annoyed, Heero marched over towards the silently shaking person. As he got closer, he saw that the paper had two holes in it and two eyes were staring back at him. He whipped out his hand, and ripped the paper down the middle, letting the two halves float to the ground to reveal the shocked face of... Lady Une. "Oh-h-h-....Heero...umm...fancy meeting you here! Well got to go... lots of work to do...See Ya!!" Lady Une raced off in a cloud of smoke and dust, leaving a very shocked Heero in her wake.  
  
-CWS Male Staff Washroom - Sub Floor 10-  
  
Answering Nature's call, Heero made a quick stop to the washroom. Before returning to his room he stepped up to the urinal and waited for Niagara Falls to start. Hey, he had been working for a long time without a break! Seconds passed as Heero stood there, taking this opportunity to stretch, when he saw a small movement out of the corner of his eye. Finished his business, Heero slowly turned around and surveyed the washroom. There was no one there...or was there? He stealthily advanced towards the stall doors, stooping to see if there were any feet visible. As he reached the fourth stall on the left wall, brown boots suddenly disappeared from his view. So they were hiding eh? He could easily take care of that. He reached under his blazer and pulled out his gun. Fixing his gaze on where he knew the person would be once he opened the door, he kicked the stall door in, denting it severely. "DON'T MOVE YOU-" Heero froze. There, standing in front of him, was no one other than- "Lady Une? What are you doing in the men's washroom?"  
  
Une looked frantically around her, searching for an escape.  
  
"Well, uh, ummm...you see..." She was stumbling over her own words when she looked up. "Well Major Yuy I was uh...checking the ventilation shafts. You are dismissed...yes."  
  
Heero raised his eyebrow in a look that clearly said "I-don't-believe-a- word-of-that-but-since-you-are-my-superior-officer-I'll-ignore-it." Heero returned hi gun to his holster and when he looked up again, the stall was empty, the ventilation shaft askew. Lady Une had made her escape, but not without leaving -Heero now smelled- a little present.  
  
"KISAMA" He turned and fled out the door desperately seeking fresh air.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Major Heero Yuy, the most brilliant and decorated operative CWS had ever seen, one who had seen many battles and who had killed people wholesale, was scared shitless.  
  
It seemed now that everywhere he looked Une was always there, watching him. She was in the fitness room, attempting to hide behind one of the weight benches she followed him as he ran the outdoor track, and she crept behind him as he walked through the hallways. He knew she was there. She always was.  
  
One day, Heero had had enough. He stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, whipped out his gun, and turned around. Those who found themselves in his viewpoint dove out of the way, screaming that "Yuy's finally lost it!!" or "run for your lives!!" Heero looked behind him until he saw whom he knew would be there. There cowered Lady Une, attempting to look anywhere but down the barrel of Heero's gun.  
  
"STOP STALKING ME ONNA!" Then he stalked off, leaving a wake of collapsed people behind him. As everyone rose to continue on with their business, no one noticed that Lady Une fell to her knees and became a puddle of embarrassment and goo on the floor.  
  
She never bothered him again.  
//AN// Cause you guys love me to itty bitty pieces, you are all going to push that button AND REVIEW! I am in the midst of the next chapter, and I will try to make it longer. It should be up in about a week. 


	4. An apology to you

I am SOOOOOOOO sorry to all you guys who have been waiting for me to update "Let Me". I promise you, even if I have to stay up really late, that the next chapter, which I am trying to make longer, WILL be up by Wednesday. I have been really busy, trying to deal with stuff and I just haven't had the time.  
  
- Kinoshi 


	5. A Past Unburied, Preparations Made

Sorry, my beta needed one more day with it and that's why it's up now.  
  
Disclaimers: It's Not Mine!!! That is all.  
  
Warnings: None really, just more setting up. There is some gratuitous ogling of Heero though.  
--A Past Unburied, Preparations Made-  
**CWS- Heero's Quarter's**  
  
The room was dark save for the artificial glow emanating from the laptop. The small desk was covered with several, neatly stacked piles of paper, all the information Heero had managed to gather on Duo Maxwell thus far. Heero's extensive computer hacking skills, ones honed since his early childhood, had made the background search quite simple. He had encountered a few problems, but the fault could not be found in his skills. His problem was that there was so little information on the subject that it took hours to find even his birth certificate. Heero looked over his information one last time before he was ready to send it to Une. Duo- why did he refer to him by his first name? - had been an orphan since birth. Born on the streets, literally, in an alley behind a restaurant, he had lost his biological mother after birth. The teenager, name unknown, who had fathered Duo, was never found; name wasn't even on the birth certificate. He had probably done what most street teens did: get some girl pregnant after fooling around, use her for drug money, then ditch her when she became pregnant and poor.  
  
After the "loss" of both his parents, a Good Samaritan who had found him on the street had taken Duo to a medical clinic. How that child had survived alone on the streets for so long was beyond any comprehension. While in the clinic being treated for the bruises and illnesses he had contracted, several nurses and doctors had noted in the records that Duo had exhibited some strange and disturbing behavior. Heero had dug deeper, searching old records for further details, but none had been found.  
  
When Duo was four months old, he was deemed healthy enough to leave the clinic, and was turned over to the Maxwell orphanage. He had remained there most of his life, had taken the orphanage's name as his own, and had attended the nearby public school. His marks were average and he had had his fair share of disciplinary problems.  
  
Heero then flipped to a report from Duo's seventh grade teacher. One day at lunch, one of Duo's classmates had teased him because of his status as an orphan. Duo had retaliated, but in a manner that the teacher had not understood. Duo had not physically attacked the boy. He had just stood here, face reddening, fists clenching, and then his child tormenter had fallen to the ground, clutching his throat. The boy had suffered a near- fatal asthma attack, but since he had been diagnosed with asthma years before, his attack was attributed to a build-up of pollen in the area. Duo had not been punished. After all, who could prove that Duo had caused his attack?  
  
When Duo had turned 18, legally an adult, he had used money he had saved from his part-time job to rent a small, one-room apartment, near his high school. The orphanage, which doubled as a church, had taken up a collection for many years, and had used the donations to send Duo to a slightly better, semi-private school. Duo was graduating this year, but any plans for post-secondary education were not indicated on his student record.  
  
Having reviewed all of his information, Heero straightened the piles, organized them, and placed them in a folder, ready to be sent over to Lady Une. As he put the last few sheets in the stiff paper folder, Heero caught sight of Duo's picture. He had found and printed it off hours ago but, having been caught up in his search, he hadn't taken a moment to really look at it. He had glanced at it surely, but when he was on a mission, he rarely noticed things around him. Now, however, he felt the need to see the face of the boy he would be protecting. As he reached for the photo, Heero noticed that his hand was shaking. Was it in anticipation? No, why would that be it? Duo was just his mission; he didn't even know him. He managed to still his fingers and he tentatively grabbed a corner of the picture, flipping it over.  
  
Then, it was if the world stopped spinning.  
  
Heero found himself looking at what the Gods must have had in mind when they created beauty. There was a strange fluttering in both his heart and his groin as he stared.  
  
Deep, luminous, violet eyes set in a delicate, heart shaped face, that was the first thing he saw. The twin pools bore into Heero's head, stealing his breath away. His gaze moved as he took in the cute nose, those full, lush looking lips turned up in a large and cheeky grin and . . . his hair. Heero could not tell how long it actually was, for the picture ended at his shoulders. Strands of chestnut brown, highlighted with many shades of blonde and light red twisted back into a braid, that fell over his shoulder while smaller pieces framed his face.  
  
Heero felt a rush of warmth start at his toes, then rise to the top of his head, causing a shiver to run down his spine as all his nerve endings tingled. He sat there for a few moments, just staring into oblivion before his training reprimanded him, and he jerked out of the daze he had been in. He released his tight grip on the photo and let it float down to the desk. Shaking his head in order to clear his head, Heero then reassembled the file then called on one of the younger messengers to deliver it to Lady Une.  
  
"I need a run", he decided.  
NEXT DAY:  
  
-CWS- Lady Une's Office-  
  
"All right, Major Yuy. Excellent job on Maxwell's dossier, as usual. I want you to go to," she flipped through the folder until she found what she was looking for, "Easton High School in Chicago. Your cover story, apartment, and scholastic enrollment have already been taken care of. You will get your file later. As for now," she handed him a worn folder. "Inside is your driver's license and other ID, apartment information, and floor plans of Maxwell's apartment and Easton High."  
  
Heero quickly scanned the sheets, storing away immediate information away in his head. Then he looked to Lady Une.  
  
"Is my equipment ready?"  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant Noin is downstairs making sure everything is functioning properly." She paused. "This is more equipment then you normally request. Any special reason?"  
  
"I won't let Treize get his one."  
  
"Heero," she said sharply, shocking him with her use of his first name. "Don't let personal matters interfere. You know that you weren't deemed recovered at that time. Though you adamantly disagreed, you were not well enough to undertake that mission! You know that I had no choice but to send- "  
  
"This is not a personal matter," interrupted Heero.  
  
"Are you sure?" knowing she wasn't going to get a definite answer out of Heero, she let the question hang in the air. She also knew that the Major never talked much, even before Walter. But when Walter had gone. . . Heero had talked even less then he had when he was younger. No one ever talked about Walter's death anymore. It was too violently tragic.  
  
The room was silent for a few moments before Lady Une spoke again.  
  
"Noin is waiting for you. You are dismissed."  
  
Heero saluted and turned.  
  
"One more thing, Major," Une called out. "Be careful. You're my best, and we are not entirely sure of what Treize is capable of." She gave him a small, sad, smile.  
  
Heero grunted once, and left in pursuit of Noin.  
  
-CWS Tech Wing-  
  
The tech wing of the building was a twenty-minute walk from the Colonel's office. One had to traverse many floors, numerous elevators, and security checks, and go through hallways full of armed guards behind bulletproof glass, to get there.  
  
Heero made the journey in less than ten minutes his pace never faltering, his fingers automatically entering complex codes in order to bypass alarm systems. He entered a narrow tunnel, lit only by fluorescent bulbs on the ceiling. At the end of the hallway was a reinforced door. Walking up to it, Heero placed his palm onto a pad, spoke his password and security code, and waited a moment. The aqua gel of the pad molded to his hand, analyzing fingerprints, and DNA, then the massive doors slid open. Adjusting to the artificial light, Heero stepped through.  
  
Where the tunnel had been dark and dingy, inside the tech room was bright and buzzing with activity. Lights on consoles blinked on and off, strange, alien looking devices whined, and the resident scientists looked deep in though over their newest acquisitions. At the back of the room stood Noin, bent over a table cluttered with surveillance equipment; an organized jumble of cameras, wires, and microphones.  
  
A harried looking Noin looked up and saw Heero coming towards her. She gave him a quick salute before returning to her task of untangling wires. "Morning Major. I must say that you requested a lot of stuff. Half of it I don't even recognize and had to get Jimmy," she gestured at one of the men on a computer, "to get it for me. I've tested it all, and it seems to be in perfect condition, as can be expected from these guys."  
  
She went to one end of the table where three silver cases lay open. "Here we have the latest development in DNA voice distinction and fast action recording." She held up a book that looked to weigh at least three pounds. "The manual. Would you care to read it or should I just toss it, as I do with so many of the books given to male officers." At his stoic look, she replied "Didn't think so. Men and not reading instructions is just as bad as men not pulling over for directions when they are lost. They never admit that they may need someone's help."  
  
She then moved to the other end of the table, stopping in front of the impressive array of weaponry. It had taken some time to convince Alex, the head "Tecchie" to let her take some of the prototypes, but she could be very convincing when needed.  
  
"Okay Major, here's what I got." She picked up the black handled automatic gun encased in silver gundanium. She loaded the clip with a click then turned and fired two shots into a nearby wall, plaster flying. She turned back to the Major. "DragonBane PKR, Gundanium body, pressurized trigger, laser sights. Capable of firing every 1.2 seconds at the slowest. Next you have your Magnums, Glocks, Wolframs, etceteras, and one brand new Sniper Rifle! Its new scope gives you the ability to hit a target with practiced ease at a distance of 1 kilometer." She gave Heero a wry grin. "I hope you appreciate all the trouble I go through for you. It's only a prototype and Alex was reluctant to part with it. I had a feeling you might need it, seeing that you're going against Treize and all."  
  
For the next ten minutes, the lieutenant showed Heero all the newest additions and adjustments to the CWS weapons closet. When finished, she packed the surveillance equipment, guns, clips, scopes, grappling hooks, paralysis darts, and Heero's personal set of daggers into two black duffel bags.  
  
Heero grabbed the bags and slung them over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Major," said Noin, just before Heero left. "I just want to tell you to be careful Sir. No one except you and the Colonel Une know exactly what your mission is. The Lady has kept it pretty quiet, so all the guys are worried about you."  
  
Heero nodded, conveying his thanks, then left.  
  
-CWS -Heero's Room-  
  
Heero returned to his room and deposited his newly acquired bags on the floor. On his bed, someone had placed his school uniform, street clothes and necessary textbooks for his undercover mission at Easton High School. His uniform consisted of black pants, a white collared shirt with a gray and black striped tie, and a burgundy blazer with the Easton crest on his left breast pocket.  
  
Heero took off his current outfit and proceeded to try on his new uniform, clothing that he would have to become comfortable in if he wanted to perform optimally. He performed a few katas in his clothes, and judged his clothing to be loose enough to move in. The jacket was a bit tighter so he couldn't move as easily as he would have liked. Heero spent a few minutes examining his books when there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Enter," he said.  
  
The door slid open to reveal one of the many young people that acted as messengers in the CWS building. The girl saluted then attempted to regain her composure as she looked at her superior officer. The black pants, innocent when on a hanger, molded to his legs, revealing almost as much as it covered, very surprising for a school uniform. The stark white of the shirt made his bronze skin stand out even more, making it glow.  
  
Stammering, the girl finally looked at Heero's face, her body flushing as she gazed momentarily into twin pools of blue. Remembering her reason for coming, she reached into her bag and pulled out several pieces of paper.  
  
"Here is your timetable and your student forms which you must hand over to the office upon arrival at your destination. You are to see Principal Po there and you will then be directed to your first class." She handed him a plane ticket. "Your flight to Chicago leaves tonight at 1700 hours."  
  
"Thank you. You are dismissed."  
  
Throwing one last glance at Heero's ass, the messenger left the room, the door sliding closed behind her.  
  
Heero sat down and took a look at his timetable. Easton was on a semestered school year, so he had five periods a day. He was enrolled in grade 12, just like Duo, and he also noted that they shared all the same classes. It wasn't that odd, as second semester had just started and all the classes had just switched. He had lunch, Classic Civilizations, Advanced Computers, English Literature, and . . . Drama? Yes, Duo had been taking Drama all four years of school. Obviously this class required some social interaction.  
  
He himself had never been really adept at human creativity or interaction, but such was his mission. And he would complete it.  
  
-Easton High School, Chicago-  
  
Easton High School was a building of age and history. The front entrance rose up into the air, sheltering the large trees planted out front. The stone walkway led up to the front door, passing by benches and a large mountain. Clearly, the school had money behind it.  
  
Heero, dressed in his uniform and shouldering his backpack, walked briskly up to the front entrance. Upon entering the school, he saw a sign leading to the office. Finding it, he asked the secretary to speak with Mrs. Po, and he was instructed to sit and wait, as the principal was on the phone.  
  
Heero waited for five minutes before Mrs. Po's office door opened. Spotting him, she made her way over and extended her hand. "Hello, I am Mrs. Po, the principal here at Easton. You must be our new student Heero. . .?  
  
"Katewasu," he replied, giving a false name and shaking her hand. "You are to escort me to my first class?"  
  
"Yes, I always make a point to take new students to their first class. Your first period is drama?"  
  
He nodded. "With Mr. Merquise."  
  
"Classes started about half an hour ago, but Mr. Merquise is expecting you. Do try to be on time next time. Shall we?"  
  
Heero nodded and followed after her. Inside, he was annoyed with himself. He had been late because he had set up surveillance equipment at Duo's address, but he had had to wait until Duo had left. He had done so 10 minutes before school had stared, causing Heero to be late.  
  
Mrs. Po led Heero down the hallways, nodding to students and teachers as they walked by. She stopped in front of room 226, and knocked sharply.  
  
There were a few noises from within before the door was opened.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Po!" the blond girl at the door said. "Is there something that you needed?"  
  
"Actually, Relena, I'm here to introduce a new student. I trust Mr. Merquise is expecting us?"  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Po," spoke a deep voice from within the room. "By all means, bring him in!"  
  
Mrs. Po walked in, and Heero followed her, giving the one named Relena a very good look at his backside.  
  
The drama room was large, carpeted, and void of any furniture save a few chairs. Black curtains hung all round the perimeter of the room, suspended on rods that allowed them to move and section off the room.  
  
A tall man with platinum blonde hair that reached his shoulders, a single silver hoop in one of his ears, and a tattoo that crawled up his arm, got up from his place in the circle and approached the two newcomers.  
  
"Ah, Sally, this must be our new student then?" said the man, obviously the teacher.  
  
"Yes Mr. Merquise," spoke the principal, emphasizing his title. "May I present to you Heero Katewasu. I trust that you will have someone show him around?  
  
"Yes, of course. Well then, Heero, will you join us in our circle?"  
  
Giving Heero a pat on the shoulder, Mrs. Po left the room. Heero turned to the class and joined them on the floor.  
  
"Okay everybody," began the teacher in a loud voice, silencing the chatter that had arisen since Heero's arrival. "First of all, welcome back to your new semester. I trust you are all rested form last semester's exams?" A collective groan sounded throughout the class. "As it is a new semester, let's go around and introduce ourselves to our new classmates. I will go first. I am Mr. Merquise, but I insist that you all refer to me as Zechs. I don't like the formality that Mrs. Po enforces. It makes me feel ancient," he said, giving a wry grin. A few girls giggled. "So, let's go around in a circle."  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Dorothy."  
  
"Hilde."  
  
Heero noted that Relena was the one who had met him at the door and had openly stared at him. Right now she was gazing at him with a dreamy look on her face. The girl next to her, Dorothy, was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. She obviously didn't like him that much already. He then saw the protective way she kept glancing towards Relena. "Hmm," he thought in amusement. "Maybe that explains it."  
  
The group continued to name themselves off, Heero noting when two boys in particular spoke.  
  
"I am Quatre Raberba Winner," said a young looking boy with light blonde hair. Winner? Why did that name sound familiar? Ah yes, his father was the head of a multi billion dollar corporation.  
  
The boy next to him went next. "I am Trowa," spoke a boy with brown hair that covered half of his face, leaving one emerald eye to peek out.  
  
"Charlie Chaplin," piped a cheery voice, causing many of the girls to erupt in squeals of laughter. The person who had spoken was seated a few people down from Heero, so he couldn't see from his point of view.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell," reprimanded Zechs. "A little seriousness please."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that Zechssie." The boy stood up. "My name is Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide, but I never lie!"  
  
When Duo had stood up, Heero had finally gotten his first real look at him. Duo wasn't very tall, but we was willowy and slim. His pale skin peeked out from his black clothing, and his hands flew around in large, animated gestures. His hair was long indeed, falling heavily past his hips and tied back in a tightly woven braid.  
  
Duo turned his head, looking at everyone's face. When he finally reached Heero, it was like a bolt of lightning, something passed between them and Heero felt the familiar flush run through his body just like whenever he looked at Duo's picture.  
  
"Okay," said Zechs. "That over with, who has lunch next period?"  
  
Several hands went up, one waving excitedly. It was Relena's.  
  
"Would anyone be able to show Heero around our fine establishment?"  
  
Relena's hand began to move even faster, and when Heero realized that Zechs was about to pick her, he shuddered.  
  
Then someone spoke up.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
It was Duo.  
  
"Very well Duo. Okay, business taken care of, let's move on to our first unit! Movement and Mime!"  
  
TBC.  
  
//AN// Finally, a little Duo action! Stay tuned for more! 


	6. Hi

The next chapter is being written as I type this to you now. I am still writing it's just that I experienced major writer's block with the next chapter. Don't you hate when you know how the story's gonna work, but there's one or two little sections where you have absolutely no clue what is going on? That's what happened. Umm, I'm not going to say the next chapter is going to be up soon, it might be, it all depends on if I can make this chapter work.  
  
That put aside, does anyone want to help me with this by being my beta? I have one, but she is often busy. If you would like to be, PLEASE e-mail me. If I have a good beta, chapters will be up faster.  
  
Until later. . .  
  
Kinoshi 


End file.
